Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Generally, an inductor is a passive electrical component that can store energy in a magnetic field created by an electric current passing through it. Inductors may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. However, there are many challenges related to inductors.